My Dive
by Namine D. Heart
Summary: A Dive into the Heart with a major twist. Namine makes the dive instead of Sora. You really want to know what happens? You'll have to read and find out...


**DISCLAIMER!**

I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters or the general story line of Kingdom Hearts or any related anything!

I'm just a huge fan, and addict

**My Dive**

One moment I was laying, asleep, on the beach of the small island by the name of Destiny, the next I was falling. I opened my eyes; all I saw was clear blue sky. Then the sky started to disappear as I fell into the ocean. I could feel the water against my skin, getting colder, and colder as I fell deeper. As if by a miracle, I could still breathe. I knew it would not be long until I hit the bottom.

As I neared the bottom of the ocean, I came to realize, I was not in water, just darkness. As my feet touched the ground, doves sprung up all around me. They flew away in a rush of white feathers, revealing I was standing on a beautiful, stained glass platform. The glass showed a young man, the way he was dressed lead me to believe he was a prince. Then I heard it. A voice I had never heard before, yet it sounded so familiar. I would let this voice guide me.

"Please step forward."

I stepped into the middle of the platform. Three podiums appeared around me, each revealing a weapon; a sword, a shield, and a magic staff. The voice came again.

"Which weapon will you chose?"

I walked up and grabbed the sword.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"

I chose to give up the staff. The podiums disappeared, the glass shattered, and I fell once again to another platform revealing another prince. The sword I had chosen at the last platform appeared in my hands.

"You have gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself, and others. There will come many times when you will have to fight. Keep your light burning bright."

Black ant-like creatures sprung forth from the glass. I sliced one in half; it oozed black slime from its wound, and disappeared. The other creatures also disappeared. More popped up in their place. I fought them off, and this platform turned black and I sunk into the pools of darkness.

I woke up on yet another stained glass platform, only this one had a door. I walked up to the door, it wouldn't open. A treasure chest appeared behind me. I walked over and opened it, inside was a bottle. I picked it up, opened it, and the sweet scent of fresh strawberries protruded from the small bottle. I foolishly took a small sip. It tasted nowhere near as well as it smelled, but the cut I had on my arm from when I fell on the rocks that morning healed. That potion was my new best friend. I walked back to the door, this time it opened.

I walked through. To my surprise, I was back on my island. My friends stood around me. We weren't alone, the voice was there too.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, answer these questions. I want to know more about you."

I walked up to Sarah;

"What's most important to you?"

"My Friends."

"Are they really that important?"

Then Terry;

"What are you so afraid of?"

"The dangers my future may hold."

"Is that really so scary?"

Finally, I went up to William;

"What do you want out of life?"

"To overcome any obstacle that stands in my path."

"Obstacles, huh?"

The voice came one final time, or so I had hoped.

"Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your journey won't be easy, but the rising sun awaits at your journeys end. They day when you will open the door is both far off and very near."

Everything went white, I, once again, found myself on a glass platform, with more of the creatures. I was surrounded. I fought these monsters off. Once they were dead, a bright light started to shine, revealing a path of stained glass panels leading to another platform. As I stepped onto the platform, the path I had just traveled shattered. The voice came once again.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow will become. But don't be afraid, and don't forget…"

As this was said, my shadow rose up from the ground, mutated, and became a giant, pitch black monster. My only escape route had shattered, so I had no choice but to fight. I fought the monster until it dropped to its knees, ran up its arm, stabbed my sword into the beast's head, and jumped.

Holding my sword as tight as I could, I cut the beast in half. It collapsed in a puddle of ooze and I was again swallowed in a pool of darkness, the voice spoke one final time.

"… But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one to open the door."

The next thing I remember, I was waking up back on the shore of Destiny. I opened my eyes to find my best friend, Roxy, staring down me with his bright blue eyes.

"Namine, here you are sleeping on the beach, while me and Kai do all the work. C'mon Kai said she needed to talk to us."

I got up and followed Roxy. I wasn't sure if what I had just went through was real, or just a dream. Just then, it hit me the voice from my dream, it was the voice of a mysterious being in a robe Kai and I had met in a small cave when we were only 4 years old. I dismissed the thoughts of my dream, and went on thinking about what Kai wanted. All I knew then was that I had indeed heard the voice before, and I didn't have cut on my arm that I had when I fell asleep.


End file.
